His Butler, Bewitched
by Fandimension
Summary: In a world where only the unexpected can be expected, it takes some powerful players to maintain control of England's criminal underworld. Ciel Phantomhive is about to be joined by a surprising ally in his duty to the Queen, and he must learn to make his biggest weakness into his greatest strength- because Sebastian seems to be a little distracted. Revamp of The Masquerade Ball!
1. Chapter 1

***Hello all! Fandimension here! This is my revamp of The Masquerade Ball with new character development, new plot, and new adventures! Some content will be similar, but it will be edited to flow with my new direction. Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you all so much for your patience and dedication to the fandom!***

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

* * *

"Are you almost ready, Elizabeth? We can't be late, it'll make me look kept," Ciel Phantomhive called through the door of his fiancee's room. He was answered by a wail. "But Ciel, if we are going to announce our engagement tonight I simply _must_ look my best and I can't find _anything_ to wear," she whined. Ciel's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You mean to tell me you're not even dressed yet?!" The 18-year-old shoved open the door in a rather childish fit of anger to find a very distressed Elizabeth standing in front of her wardrobe in her underthings.

Ciel froze at the unexpected sight and a dark blush spread across his face. Try as he might, he could not stop his eyes from zeroing in on her full lips that were parted slightly with her surprise. Her slender throat had never looked so kissable and he swallowed as her bare shoulders gave way to the swell of her breasts that strained against the delicate lace trim of her camisole. Ciel licked his suddenly dry lips when he saw Elizabeth's nipples harden and stick out against the fabric. Forcing his eyes away from that sight, they nevertheless continued traveling downward to the soft skin of her smooth stomach. Almost unwillingly, his eyes ventured lower to where her hips sunk into her petticoat. She shifted her weight uncomfortably and his attention snapped back to her face. _When did Lizzie grown into such a breathtakingly beautiful woman?_

Elizabeth snapped out of her state of shock and felt her cheeks burn bright red. His gaze seemed to hold her paralyzed, breathless and waiting. Waiting for what? His approval? His rejection? Her heart sunk, thinking the latter when Ciel abruptly turned and said, "Wait here." He retreated out into the hallway, the hand that never left the doorknob swinging it shut behind him. Ciel turned and strode with purpose to his own room, though his calm manner was betrayed by his shaking hands as they reached for a hidden box.

Elizabeth sunk to the floor when the door clicked shut and put her face in her hands, groaning in embarrassment and despair. _He probably didn't like what he saw, _she thought despondently. Pushing herself up off the floor, Elizabeth pulled a house robe out of her still open wardrobe and slipped it on. Forcing herself to think positively through her sudden self-consciousness, she went back to skimming her closet for a dress. Her eyes were glazed and her mind was elsewhere, though her hand still trailed through the fine fabrics. She heard the door to her room open and instantly snapped back to reality. Ciel called her name in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine and stole her breath.

Elizabeth could see the great caution he was taking to not upset her further and a lump lodged in her throat. His concern was palpable from across the room. _He really does care about me_, she thought. Elizabeth's heart throbbed with love for this boy- no, he was a man now. Gone was the arrogant 13-year-old that didn't have time for her. Before her stood a man who saw her as a woman to be desired. They've grown so much in the last 5 years. "I bought you something, Lizzie," he said in a curiously husky voice. Oh, how her heart stopped at the sound of his voice! He drew closer to her and she saw a box in his hands: a dress box.

"You bought me a dress? Oh Ciel, how thoughtful." Elizabeth said in a hushed voice, touched beyond measure. Her hand went to her heart, willing it to slow back down. He handed her the box and she took it over to her bed to open it. Lizzie felt the mattress dip as he sat down, a mere foot away. She glanced at him shyly, realizing that this was the first time he had ever come into her room. _And now he's sitting on my bed!_ She was brought back to the present by the soft clearing of his throat. "I saw it in the store while searching for a present for your birthday. As soon as I saw it, I knew it was perfect for you. And since it's not your birthday yet, that just means I have an excuse to buy you something else." Elizabeth smiled, hoping that somehow that simple gesture could express all she was feeling. Ciel reached for her hand and pulled her closer. Her breath caught in her throat. Their foreheads came to rest together and after what seemed like a lifetime, he leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her full and waiting lips. "Lizzie," Ciel whispered, waiting for her eyes to open. "I love you."

* * *

Elizabeth awoke with a small gasp and touched her lips. She sighed happily as the final moments of her dream replayed in her mind. If it was possible, she could have just laid in bed all day to keep the dream going. However, her betrothed was waiting to have breakfast with her, and she much preferred the company of the real Ciel. _Although,_ she thought, _I wouldn't complain if the real Ciel took a page out of dream Ciel's book. A new dress would be lovely, and I'd simply _die_ if he confessed his love to me!_ With that, she bounded out of bed with a wide smile. Elizabeth found herself humming a merry tune while she dressed. She simply couldn't wait to see her fiancé, not to mention eat Sebastian's fine cooking. Staying at the Phantomhive Manor always made her feel like a princess. _I'm so glad I elected to stay behind when my family left for our vacation home. Being here is so much more fun than boring old Switzerland! _At the mental image of her mother and father, a thought crossed her mind that made her pause in the middle of brushing her hair. _Was my dream a sign? Is Ciel going to propose? _Hoping against hope that the answer was yes, she envisioned a future where she was, in fact, the princess of this castle.

* * *

Ciel drifted towards consciousness as he heard a distant voice calling his name. Stubbornly, he refused to let go of the precious darkness of sleep until he was awakened by sudden, blinding sunshine. _Damn you, Sebastian, for always throwing open the curtains before I'm awake!_ He thought, growling in frustration. At least, he assumed it was Sebastian's doing- he was blinded by his watering eyes and couldn't see much other than yellow blobs. "Sebastian, why must you always do that?" Ciel groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Did you sleep any better last night, my young master?" Sebastian Michaelis asked with amusement in his voice, intentionally ignoring the question. He did, however, move to stand at the foot of the bed to block the excessive glare of the sunshine. From the head of the bed a half-yawned, "No," made itself heard. Ciel sighed. "Sebastian, I just...I just don't know what to do. No matter what I try, the nightmares always come back and I either can't fall asleep or can't stay asleep. If it continues then it will affect my work, and that will not do." The black-clad butler was taken aback at the unexpected vulnerability in his master's voice. "Well, young master, perhaps you should seek an evening activity that will simply tire you out and force your body to sleep. If not an activity, then perhaps," he paused, "some _company_."

"Sebastian, do _not_ tell me you _actually_ just insinuated what I _think_ you just did," Ciel snarled. Sebastian only gave a closed-eye smile with that infuriating head tilt and bowed. "My lord, I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he said, feigning innocence. With an outraged cry and near-demonic speed, Ciel whipped a pillow through the air, only to be further annoyed by Sebastian's easy catch. "Does _Lady_ _Elizabeth_ know of this side of you? I'm sure she'd be _quite_ intrigued," Sebastian said over his shoulder on his way to the wardrobe. Ciel kicked off the covers with a flourish and vaulted out of bed, intent on attacking the black-clad butler. He moved too quickly, though, and as soon as his feet hit the floor, he became so dizzy that he collapsed. With inhuman speed, Sebastian caught Ciel a mere second before his head hit the hard, wooden floor. "Now master, how are you supposed to take care of a lady if you cannot even take care of yourself?"

Annoyed and embarrassed at the display and implication, Ciel pushed away from his butler and went to pull on the clothes Sebastian had set out. Not even sparing a glance at his chuckling companion, he defiantly marched from his bedroom in the direction of his private study. "My young master," Sebastian said as he appeared in front of Ciel to block his way, "are you really so tired that you've forgotten your guest?" Ciel had to stop very abruptly to keep from running into Sebastian. "What guest?" he demanded. Chuckling at the half-awake and very disgruntled 18-year old in front of him, the butler replied, "Why, your betrothed of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

* * *

Elizabeth breezed into the dining room moments after Ciel had sat down. Out of gentlemanliness he stood and moved to pull out her chair before sitting himself again. Elizabeth was practically glowing as she bounced in her chair and beamed at him. _How does she have so much energy this early in the morning?_ He thought. Unbidden, his recent conversation with Sebastian came to mind and he felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment. _I shouldn't think of her like that! It's improper! You have to hold onto your honor, Ciel!_ He glanced at the beautiful blonde across from him and sighed. _Maintain your honor for her sake, at the very least. Even if it makes you miserable._ Ciel sighed inwardly as he reached for the little silver bell to call Sebastian to bring breakfast.

He was drawn from his thoughts by Elizabeth's bright voice. "Oh Ciel, may I please ring the bell? It's just so tiny and cute!" Looking at her smiling face, Ciel shook his head and asked in a slightly frustrated voice, "How is it possible that your childishness makes you even more beautiful?" Blushing furiously at the completely unexpected compliment, Elizabeth couldn't look away from his alluring blue eyes. Ciel pushed the bell towards her and flinched slightly at her happy squeal. She daintily grabbed it between her thumb and forefinger, even going so far as to point her pinky, and gave it an enthusiastic shake. Ciel chuckled at how happy such a simple thing could make her.

Almost immediately, Sebastian appeared at the table with their breakfast. He silently took note of Lady Elizabeth's happy expression and Ciel's fond one as he watched her. Not bothering to hide his amusement, he cleared his throat and elegantly presented them their food. When they had finished eating, he stated the day's agenda while clearing the dishes from the table. "Master, Lady Elizabeth, the day's schedule: at 10:30 you will have a brief meeting with a representative from an Irish company who wishes to merge with us; at 11:30, lunch will be served here in the dining room; at 12:30, a short dance lesson with Mrs. Flemming; at 1:30 we will depart for London; dinner will be served when we return, and then at 7:30 the pair of you will depart for the Huntington's masquerade ball." Ciel had been absently nodding during most of the recitation but choked on his drink and began to cough when he heard the word 'London'. "Sebastian," he demanded when he could breathe again, "_why_ are we going to _London_?!"

Elizabeth giggled, drawing his attention to her. "At my request, Ciel. We simply _must_ go shopping for the ball tonight! I haven't a thing to wear, and if we're lucky, we might even find a match set!" Ciel sighed, wishing he had some way to get out of being dragged around London by this clapping, bouncing, squealing, giggling ball of energy. _I'm going to be the laughingstock of the whole city!_ He thought with dread. Sebastian, seeing his Master about to object, quickly intervened. "Young master, surely you can tolerate a few _mere_ hours of shopping for the sake of Lady Elizabeth, yes? Who knows, you might even enjoy yourself," he added with a definite twinkle in his eye. Elizabeth squealed with delight. Ciel looked at her glowing face and found that all his objections suddenly died in his throat. _It's not fair! Why does she have to be so irresistible when she's like this?_

"Elizabeth?" he sighed.

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Would you like me to come with you to London?" he asked, grudgingly.

"Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes! It would mean so much to me, and I'm sure we'll have fun. Pretty, pretty please!" Elizabeth squealed.

_Damn, _Ciel thinks, _why does she have to do that? Her eyes are practically sparkling. They look like precious emeralds polished to a brilliant shine. God, I've always been a sucker for her eyes. If she asked me to jump off a cliff with them, I wouldn't be able to say no. She's just so beautiful, how can I refuse her? _Sighing at the realization of how kept he is, he couldn't stop a smile as he gave in and said, "Alright, Lizzie, I'll go with you."

Elizabeth's heart thundered in her ears as she gasped. Her whole face lit up. Noticing her shocked stare, Ciel became self-conscious. "What?" he asked, somewhat defensively. Elizabeth shook her head a tiny bit and smiled, a dark blush on her cheeks. "You smiled," she whispered tenderly. "I've missed that smile." She giggled at the blush on his cheeks as he quickly looked away. Sparing him more embarrassment, she stood and said, "I'm going to finish getting ready now and I'll find a book to read while you go about your business. I'll have Sebastian bring my lunch to my room so as not to disturb you. I'll be ready in the front hall by 1:25, promise." As she walked by his chair to go to the room she was staying in, she leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for joining me for breakfast, Ciel," she added softly.

* * *

After skipping all the way to her room, Elizabeth happily flopped onto her bed, only to get right back up again to go to her vanity. She lightly applied some color to her cheeks and lips and started in on her hair. To pass the time, she decided to fix a proper up-do, one worthy of shopping in London. With her box of hairpins and her decorative combs, Elizabeth set to work in front of her mirror. A considerable amount of time later, Elizabeth shoved the last hairpin into place and smiled satisfactorily. Lately, she'd been trying more and more often to do simple tasks for herself, without the assistance of her maid at home or Mey-Rin at the manor. Even if it was just a small task, it left her feeling accomplished and empowered. Smiling, Elizabeth went to sit in her window seat. Looking outside, she watched Finny and Pluto's antics in the garden with a silly smile on her face and allowed herself to daydream. Lost in her thoughts with her book lying forgotten in her lap, she drifted off to sleep in the warmth of the sun.

* * *

"Elizabeth? Sebastian is bringing the carriage around," Ciel called through the door to her room. Upon hearing no response, he called her name again as he opened the door to peek inside. He spotted her limp form on the window seat and smiled, moving into the room. _Well,_ he thought, _she does love that window seat, and I can't say I'm surprised that she fell asleep in the warm sunlight. _He reached down to pick up the book that had fallen from her grasp and onto the floor. Smiling tenderly, he sat on the edge of the seat and brushed a stray curl from her eyes. "You silly girl," he whispered. "Don't you know how beautiful you are?" Ciel was unable to resist leaning in and kissing her full lips. It was something he had dreamed of doing for a very, _very_ long time. Her eyes fluttered open at his gentle kiss.

The way Elizabeth was looking at him, with such love and trust, nearly undid him. He felt powerless against the urge to kiss her again, and before he knew it he cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned in for another kiss. She responded so sweetly it made him ache. Ciel deepened the kiss, opening himself up to her and allowing her a glimpse of his churning emotions. Her hands found their way to the back of his head, tangling in his soft hair. With a low growl, Ciel pulled her onto his lap and kissed her ravenously. He needed her. Only she could satiate the hunger he felt. Only she could make him lose control like this. Only she could stop the nightmares and restore his sanity.

Ciel broke the kiss and gasped for air, resting his forehead against hers. He waited for her beautiful green eyes to open and found he loved being the reason for the blush that spread across her cheeks. Teasingly, she said, "I could get used to waking up like this." Ciel chuckled at her mischievous grin and stood. He turned and scooped her up off the window seat, cradling her in his arms as if she was the most precious thing in the world. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed him once more, hardly believing this was actually happening. As she tucked her face into his neck, she heard him say in a husky voice, "I love you, Lizzie." She smiled up at him with her heart in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Really," he answered.

Just as she opened her mouth to return his confession of love, she was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Lady Elizabeth, Master, the carriage is ready."

Ciel frowned at his butler's intentionally awful timing, but carefully set Elizabeth on her feet anyway. Before he could start toward the door, though, Lizzie grabbed hold of his hand. Seeing her slightly pink face, he grinned and squeezed her hand, then pulled her across the room. Ciel opened the door and allowed her to exit first, like the proper gentleman he was. Together, hands still linked, they walked through the big front doors of the manor- their own personal castle.

Ciel kept hold of her hand as he helped her up into the carriage, blocking Sebastian. Before he joined her, though, he caught Sebastian's eye. Lucky for Sebastian, demons aren't so easily killed, or else he would have dropped dead on the spot from Ciel's glare. Muttering to himself about his demon butler, Ciel stepped into the carriage and took his seat across from Elizabeth. As distracted as he was, he didn't notice the barely concealed mischief in her eyes. Once the carriage door was closed, she got up quickly and crossed the space between them to sit on his lap again. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in close to whisper, "I love you too, Ciel." Seeing the hungry look appear on his face once more, Elizabeth gave in to her own desires and kissed him. "It's a long way to London," she whispered mischievously against Ciel's soft lips when they came up for air. The only reply she received was, "Not long enough," before he claimed her lips, and her heart, again.


End file.
